koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Dynasty Warriors 7: Empires
Dynasty Warriors 7: Empires (真・三國無双6 Empires) is the Empires adaptation of Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends. The theme of this title is "lifestyle", in which the developers claim that players can experience an in-depth political and tactical system. The producer replies that this game is being brought overseas primarily for the fans who still enjoy [[Dynasty Warriors 3|the basic Warriors]] format. He believes the open system of choice has a chance of appealing to a wider audience. Consumers who pre-order the title can obtain three downloadable outfits for edit characters. Like with Warriors Orochi 3, this game will only be available via digital download in North America while other regions are planned to have it as retail. This is most likely due to the lack of English dubbing in the game. Gameplay *Improved edit character options are in the works. Data for the player's characters can be registered and shared online with other users. *The dual weapon system will be returning. Dynasty Warriors Next and Warriors Orochi 3 weapon changes are in effect. The new downloadable weapons are now EX weapons for specific characters in this game. *A Fame parameter has been added to characters. It can be increased based on the character's actions in battle. A character which uses their surroundings to their advantage can help boost the fame they earn. *Each character can use their own special skill in battle, which varies with each individual. Similar to Pokémon Conquest, the unique playable characters will have their individual skills separate from the shared ones. *Strategies that can be used in battle include water attacks, fire attacks, combining tactics, falling boulders, and so on. *There will be local and online co-op. *Downloadable content is so far edit character parts. All costume, music and weapon pack DLC from Dynasty Warriors 7 and its Xtreme Legends expansion will be compatible or made available for this game. Modes Conquest Mode Aside from being a loyal officer or an ambitious ruler, players may also choose to become mercenaries. Similar to the gameplay concept featured in Söldnerschild Special or Bladestorm: The Hundred Years' War, these wanderers are given the goal of earning fame and renown by fighting for different factions at their own discretion. Like the previous title, the Romance of the Three Kingdoms promotions, rises to fame, and weddings events have been kept. The mode is two player friendly. Characters There are 66 unique playable characters who will appear in this game, meaning that the entire Xtreme Legends cast will return with one new addition. This is the first Empires game to introduce a new playable character. *Xu Shu Related Media A Facebook and Twitter campaign for naming edit characters is being held in mid June through mid July. Interested fans are asked to send in their favored name for a particular character theme: lord, female, warrior, and strategist. Four lucky winners will have their character names featured within the game itself and will be given official credit in the ending credits. External Links *Official Japanese site Category:Games